Wedding Daze
by marchellv
Summary: Reader X[Insert character] Wedding day can be your wedding bliss or a disaster and nerve wreaking. This is for all beyblade guys on their Wedding day. Will the day go as planed or a hiccup pop up. Thanks for reading and enjoy let me know who's wedding day you would like to see !
1. Tyson X Aurora

I do for you.

It was the big day, the one of the most important mile stones in a young couple's life, when you have to empty your wallet into a large ceremony and worth more than a little people there to witness you take the leap into marital bliss.

The nerves were building and Tyson stood in the groom's dressing room looking at him in the mirror.  
>He had a smooth black suit on and a blue dress shirt…. Tyson felt slightly naked without his baseball cape "You can do this." He told himself in the mirror. "You're Tyson Granger." He smirked and smiled Tyson thought of the beautiful girl that was probably standing in her wedding dress now in front of the mirror. It was a task to get her this far as [Name] was unsure of the whole idea of getting married. But the Japanese male knew they were perfect for each other. Their fights never lasted long, the amazing girl had made Tyson feel unlike any other girl ever could.<p>

"Your mom would be proud." His grandfather's voice made Tyson jump, he didn't hear the older man come in and turned to greet him, Grandpa was all dolled up and with a sparkle of tears in his eyes.

"You think?" Tyson smiled his hearth pulled together in a wench of longing. "I wish she was here." Tysons voice was horse with emotion and his grandfather's hand touched his shoulder.

"I know little man." The older man said and smiled. "Your mom would love Aurora, and be so proud her boy." He winked. "I just hope our home girl isn't late down that isle... Now let me fix your tie."

"Will you relax? You're going to make yourself pass out." One of the bride's maids said as she stuck the soft with fail into the perfectly styled blond hair on the bird's hair. She looked like a stunning.

"Is Tyson ready? Do you know? Oh gosh I think I need to go to the bathroom." Aurora had a hundred toughest running throw her mind at the same time. Her other was here moments before to bring her flower's the prefect white roses; it was all arranged with soft pink. Aurora wanted to bit her lip but couldn't due to the soft lipstick.

"Everything is fine; they are all waiting for you by now." The bird's maid said as a knock came on the door. "Remember Tyson can't see you in your wedding dress its bad luck."

"Tyson is that you?" Name asked in a nervous voice stepping to the door and looked throw the small peep hole. There stood grandpa with a large smile and a colorful bandana on his head. Aurora smiled at that, he always had to be different. She opened the door and the older man handed her a phone.

"Yo home girl, I just wanted to say can't wait till you're an official part in the granger clan" he winked and walked way whistling to the latest hip-hop song.

"Ty?" Aurora spoke into the vintage old cellphone.

"Hey wifie! You ready, because I am starved for that cake." Tysons voice sounded soft and just as nervous as her own. The young bride to be laughed.

"Not wife yet Ty… but let's do this and get some cake!" She said with a smile and nodded to her brides maids. The music started as they walked towards the opening of the isle the red carpet touching her white dress and high heels.

The bride's maids walked out first and moments after all eyes turned towards her, [name] felt like a princess as she walked towards Tyson. His teddy bear eyes on her, the love and pride that showed in his eyes made Aurora want to run towards him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The words could not have come any sooner as [names] feet where killing her. "You may now kiss the bride." The man added and Tyson grinned.

"About time," The young husband whispered and touched his lips to hers, their first kiss as husband and wife. Tyson took the first step with his young wife and she kissed him back hearing the kiss cheers broke out.

"Let's go get that cake!"

A/N : Hey guys Thanks so much for reading this is dedicated to X0ann130X a little present! Awesome and supportive friend. Aurora OC is owned by oxann13ox Who's wedding day do you want to see ?


	2. Tala x Onyx

Your wedding way is supposed to be the most wonderful day of your life, well of any girls life.

Onyx has never thought of herself to be the girl standing in front of her mirror dressed in an elegant bridal dress with French lace trimmings. Within the corner of her view, the fiancée noticed her exotic flowers in a bouquet placed on the table next to her.

No Onyx never ever thought she would get married.

Still, here she stood and it took her a while to register that this wasn't a dream.

It was something about finding this one guy that brought out the rare emotions dwelled deep within the athletic built young women. No man or boy has dared to stick around with this confident and rebellious brunette But when they did, [Name] rewarded them with everything a man deserved – respect, trust and satisfaction.

The young bride-to be smiled and shuck her head - she was about to become Mrs. Valkov.

"I better not look like a cream puff." Onyxcommented and span around in her dress. She had limited space in her dressing room and it was now for the final stage of the appearance – the make-up.

_A beach wedding whose idea was that again_? - The young girl smiled and called her brides maids in.

#o#o#

"Will you stop stressing, that is the women's job." Spencer commented as he watched his friend untie his tie only to re-tie it again.

The red haired Russian was more than a little nervous, yet did not want to show it to his team mates. "I am not stressing…. Did she show up?" Tala asked, his blue eyes looked from Spencer to Kai and he rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here, I don't want to smell like a damn chimney."

"She will show up." His former team mate commented and ignored the cold demand from the Worlborg wielder. "I would be more worried about your best man." Kai added and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

Kai had refused to be the best man, so instead the duty had fallen to Bryan. This really was Tala's last resort as his best friend was very unreliable. And right now, that gut feeling was starting to prove him right. All day the silver haired Russian was nowhere to be seen.

"The wedding will have to go on without him. We can't wait. You'll end up being late out to the bride." Spencer said popping his head from their little space.

"Guys come on the party is about to start." Bryan popped his head in throw the door with silver hair looking a disaster and he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes.

Tala suddenly felt his heart drop. "You have a hangover." It was a statement not a question. "On my wedding day, as best man." Tala growled slightly. There wasn't time to scold the silver haired Russian at this moment, Tala knew if he took any longer Onyx might just up and leave.

"Hey, I was just celebrating your impending marriage." Bryan laughed as they walked out.

Bryan kept thinking there was something he needed to tell Tala; something important but his mind was blank with a headache. Something that happened last night, it wasn't until they stood at the end of the sail there was a problem.

At this point - the view of the golden sandy beach and the sound of the ocean was behind them; they were about to touch down.

"Tala…Pst Tala."

Tala waved Bryan off, his eyes were focused on the appearance of Onyx when she finally came into sight behind her three brides maids that quickly paced down the line allowing all eyes to fall on the beautiful future Mrs. Valkov. Tala felt his heart skip a beat and his chest tightened.

Onyx took confident steps and gave Tala a cheeky smile from under her short veil.

_She is beautiful_ - The red haired Russian took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

Finally he had her, they were each-other's best matches and Tala couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. "Hi babe." Tala whispered.

"Hi, you're about to be my bitch for life." Onyx teased and the Priest cleared his throat.

The older man started his speech about love and commitment while going through the motions of the ceremony. The last light of sun beat down over the wedding party with a slight distant sound of seagulls in the distance.

"And now the rings." The Father looked to Tala's best man Bryan.

"Tala… I was trying to tell you." Bryan gasped and gave a guilty smile.

His eyes widened and his blood pressure started to rise quickly "You lost them?" Tala growled.

Onyx own curse could be heard clearly.

"No, I didn't lose them." Bryan commented and saw the relief over his friends face. "I used them." Bryan added holding up his right hand. That's when the relief turned into utter horror on his ex-leaders face. "I met this girl at the strip club last night and there was a 24 churc…"

"Stop talking!" Tala snapped in a growl. He was about to strangle Bryan and the preist was attempting to stop Tala's rage.

That's when Onyx couldn't stop herself any longer "Are you telling me, some stripper has my wedding ring?!" The young bride said unsure if she wanted to curse or laugh at this humiliating moment.

"Give them back" Tala roared.

Onyx rolled her eyes. "Can we do this without the rings?" She asked the preist who stood with a shocked and confused expression on his pale face. "He can buy me a new ring after our wedding. Bryan, I am thinking 6 carrot diamonds or 16 carrot." She concluded, loving the sound of her close friend (Bryan) gasp with guilt.

"It's very unorthodox." The priest said uncertainly but then nodded. "But I suppose we can continue." He nodded and looked down to his notes to continue.

"Better hurry up the tide is coming in." Kai muttered annoyed by having to stand here, yet he was amused by the show.

Finally the words were spoken and contracts had been signed. Tala and Onyx could turn and greet the couple who were crowed man and wife. The site of Bryan suffering the full consequence of his hang over was also an entraining sight to see, especially as the music was now going to be blasted and people were drinking champagne.

"Well Mrs. Valkov I finally made you mine." The Red haired Russian smirked and kissed her cheek as they stood in the middle of their dance floor. Tala wasn't sure if it was Onyx in his arms or the calming sounds of the ocean that made him feel utterly proud and happy.

"No Mr. Valkov your ass is mine now." Onyx laughed and kissed his lips with fierce passion. The young girl was having the time of her life with the man she will spend her life with. "Let's toss that Bouquet, I am hoping one my brides maids catches it." Onyx winked. Time to see who's going to get hitched next.

##x##

_Note: Note: Hey thank you all for reading! This couldn't be possible without my best friend__** xoann13ox, **__Thank you so much for the proof reading and corrections. You are amazing Ann and Thank you again the help with idea as well x love you x This wedding day is dedicated to another amazing girl __**xXxCometxXx. **__Love you lots x Marchellv_


End file.
